Haiku para un joven alien
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Metafic de "¿Donde están los niños?" , por BlissVmpKr. O de cómo la poesía es algo perfectamente lógico, cuando se trata de reparar un corazón roto. Spirk. Muerte de un personaje. Leedlo con precaución.


_Este es un metafic. Nació del fic de BlissVmpKr llamado '¿Dónde están los niños?'. Googleadlo tal cual. Es importante que leáis el fic de Bliss antes, pero de todas formas, podéis haceros una idea, al leer el intro de éste._

 _Bliss le da un final sentido, dado que es su homenaje personal a la pérdida irreparable que sufrimos todas cuando Lenny Nimoy murió._

 _Sin embargo, una frase de Spock Prime, que define también el pensamiento de Surak es 'Me gusta creer que tenemos, siempre, infinitas posibilidades'._

 _Desde que leí el fic, la tragedia que hizo de nuestro más grande haikuísta precisamente eso, un poeta incomparable, fue lo que me motivó a darle una oportunidad a Spock; la de volver a sí mismo, a través de un camino muy alejado de la lógica. Por otro lado, los vulcanos son personajes diseñados por Rodenberry, pensando en el bushido, el antiguo código samurái y en las rígidas normas del imperio Edo, que aún prevalecen entre muchos japoneses. Espero muy sinceramente, que os agrade._

 _Para Bliss; como el tuyo, éste fic también nació de la pena y de los trabajos para enfrentar a la tristeza y es apenas un esbozo. Y, a diferencia del tuyo, cambié unas pocas cosas. Es como el mismo chisme, contado por dos vulcanas diferentes. ;)_

 _Nota sobre mis otros fics; me habeis tenido paciencia, os suplico un poco más; Flux y D9 requieren cerebro. Aún no tengo mi razonamiento en orden._

 _Sochya bosh eh dif._

 _S'FA_

 **Haiku para un joven alien**

 _"El incidente", como lo llamaban los médicos y sanadores del Shi'Has-tor, el Hospital Central de la Flota, en Vafer Tor, se había dado unas cuatro semanas antes._

 _Nyota Uhura, antigua jefa de Comunicaciones de la USS Enterprise y ex novia de Sch'n T'Gai Spock, había ido a visitarle y en más de un sentido, había cometido un error, no por involuntario, menos severo._

 _Ciertamente, Spock estaba en el planeta colonia por algo más que razones de retiro._

 _James T. Kirk había muerto hacía trece años y el Vulcano, su t'hyla'ra, , había creado dentro de sí, un mundo fantástico donde Jim vivía, ambos tenían dos hijos y las cosas seguían como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si lo sucedido con Khan no hubiera existido y la ausencia de Jim se perdía en un limbo convenientemente anestesiado por la mente misma de Spock y la severidad del Enlace Mental, tan súbitamente amputado que la base neural y química en donde se basaba, ni siquiera había logrado reaccionar o reconectarse._

 _Pocos eran los sanadores comprometidos en el caso y el anciano Selik buscó a T'Pan Solvar [1] por una razón obvia; conocía a su contraparte, en su universo original y sabía que el sanador era alguien tan competente como el mismísimo McCoy._

 _Lo que no se esperaba –y eso le hizo reírse de sí mismo— fue que T'Pan Solvar tuviera sólo 38 años terranos…y no los 109 con que él, Selik/Spock Prime, lo había conocido._

 _Y, sin embargo, Solvar estaba ya en el camino que algún día le daría un lugar de honor entre los fundadores médicos de la Academia Médica de la Flota y Selik no dudó un segundo en exponerle el caso, como si se tratase del sabio anciano que él conociera en el ¿pasado?¿futuro? En el universo alterno, como fuera._

 _El joven sanador se interesó de inmediato; su esposa había sido terrana y había muerto en la Va'Pak. Él mismo había utilizado técnicas nuevas de terapia que habían funcionado no sólo sobre sí mismo, sino sobre una miríada de pacientes, haciendo eco al viejo proverbio médico 'no existen enfermedades, sino enfermos', dado que cada uno de quienes sufre, siente el dolor de manera diferente y es absurdo tratar de curar a todos con la misma medicina._

 _Contra lo esperado, Solvar se entendió de maravillas con McCoy; entendía a fondo la ira y la desesperación que de vez en cuando, obligaban al médico terrano a intoxicarse con alcohol._

 _Y, después de revisar la falsa historia de Socik y Emily, el irreal ascenso de Jim y el profundo amor de Spock por su pareja y sus hijos y la clara coherencia de la irrealidad, construída cuidadosamente por el cerebro de Spock, Solvar se metió de cabeza en investigar el caso, desde un punto de vista diferente a lo que habían hecho los otros sanadores y McCoy mismo…_

Solvar se frotó los ojos, irritados por las horas de lectura y agradeciendo la humedad selvática de Vafer—tor.

Había sido una idea excelente de Lady Amanda Sarek el mantener duplicados y triplicados de los registros históricos Vulcanos en Memory Alpha, el planeta designado para respaldar la historia de todos los mundos pertenecientes a la Federación.

De no ser por ella, lo muy poco que quedaba de T'Khasi, realmente habría desaparecido como un grano de arena en el reloj del tiempo.

Y ¡Cuán curioso era que ahora, esos mismos registros se utilizaran en la salvación de su hijo!

Lady Amanda siempre había sido, ante todo, persistente y decidida.

O terca como una mula y obsesiva como un demonio, habrían dicho los propios terranos, sus compatriotas.

Solvar se permitió una diminuta sonrisa; porque la respuesta que el sanador buscaba, estaba en la historia terrana.

Y, con seguridad, Sch'n T'Gai Spock comprendería su significado, de forma más patente que cualquier alegato de Surak, por lógico que fuera.

Tecleó en su comunicador y la sonrisa —cosa extraña— y los ojos verdes de Leonard McCoy fueron una visión agradable para el joven sanador vulcano. Pese al trasfondo de infinita tristeza en la mirada del humano.

—Tonk-peh, Leonard...

—Solvar! Debo admitir que es una sorpresa. Y mira que no me gustan los duendes verdes ¿Que me tienes de nuevo?

Solvar sonrió abiertamente, algo que había aprendido de Wonne, su amada esposa, médica como él, una pediatra toda sonrisas tras los ojos verdes y siempre con el tacto amable al tratar a sus pacientes niños y capaz de ser temible cuando los padres no seguían sus instrucciones o cuando se topaba con un caso de descuido –que pueden darse en cualquier especie.

Wonne, desaparecida en la singularidad que fuera T'Khasi, alguna vez.

Y McCoy, presente en su vida ahora, tan parecidos…

Este humano le agradaba en más de un sentido. No sólo era estéticamente apreciable, sino que tras la mirada y los gestos exageradamente emocionales de todo humano, había un sanador comprometido a luchar contra la enfermedad, el dolor y la muerte, y Solvar podía sentir ese compromiso en el mismísimo aire que rodeaba a McCoy, con la misma intensidad de Leonard y si acaso, tal vez más.

—Ante todo, querría saber cuál es el estado actual de Spock.

La mirada y el suspiro de McCoy le dijeron todo.

—No soy siquiatra, no es mi especialización y lo sabes. Pero todos sus síntomas son, por lo menos peligrosos. Depresión profunda, negación, automatismo, señales de esquizofrenia, comportamiento errático... sabes a lo que me refiero. Es el diagnóstico de tus superiores y de Challice, nuestro jefe de Siquiatría en Terra.

Solvar asintió, despacio, ante la gravedad del diagnóstico.

—La muerte de un T'hy'la'ra es algo que va más allá del sufrimiento, Leonard.

McCoy torció la boca y miró al piso, mordiéndose los labios.

Trece años y seis meses hacía de la muerte de Jim; simplemente la mutación de la sangre de Khan no había sido sencilla de controlar. Lo que en un principio lo salvó —la multiplicación acelerada de tres trillones de células, las que conformaban el cuerpo de Jim, dejando de lado las células muertas por la irradiación del corazón warp— también había terminado por asesinarlo; las células que no mueren se convierten en células cancerígenas, tarde o temprano.

—¿Hay algún elemento para sospechar que se trate de Bendii? —preguntó Solvar.

McCoy conocía la demencia vulcana, parecida al Alzheimer humano, sólo de los libros de texto. Afectaba a los vulcanos de más de 200 años de edad y no tenía cura.

Pero Spock no tenía los signos de agresividad hacia todo lo que se le acercara ni las pérdidas de memoria asociadas a la enfermedad.

Sarek había hecho traer médicos y sanadores de todos los mundos federativos posibles, para poder recuperar a su hijo.

Lo cierto era que Spock no quería recuperarse.

La vida sin Jim, le representaba un futuro sin familia, sin ilusiones, sin nada que pudiera completarlo o comprenderlo de alguna manera.

Después de la confesión involuntaria de Uhura, en el sentido de que Jim estaba muerto y al hacerle ver la realidad, Spock había intentado el _shal'ma toi_ , la muerte por su propia mano, varias veces…y había fracasado, porque semejante modo de autodestrucción requiere de una conciencia total de lo que se está haciendo y de un autocontrol completo de todas las facultades físicas y mentales, muy cercano al kohlinar.

Los vulcanos que tomaban ese camino muy raramente fallaban y generalmente, se decidían por ello, por razones tan válidas como la de una enfermedad incurable o la pérdida de la pareja.

La depresión mantenía semiconsciente a Spock, envuelto en la bata de baño de Jim, desnudo bajo ella, negándose a comer, dormir o moverse… algo muy lejano del nivel de conciencia requerido para saber que sí, uno debe morir porque no hay más camino que andar.

McCoy, ayudado por Sarek y Solvar, había insertado un vial en su brazo, para alimentarlo con lo mínimo...pero estaba consciente de que tarde o temprano, este recurso desesperado tampoco serviría.

Y el cerebro de Spock mantenía sus barreras químicas altas; ni el mentisinil ni el ABfluoxetin ni la CFtriptilina ni ningun antidepresivo conocido lograban penetrar su red neuronal, con la idea de mejorar su visión de la realidad o por lo menos, de anestesiar su pena.

Solvar alzó un libro, un libro de papel, frente a Mc Coy. Éste lo miró, incrédulo.

—¿Ésta es tu solución?

El vulcano asintió.

—¿De dónde se te ocurrió semejante idea?

Solvar acarició el libro.

—Era uno de los preferidos de Lady Amanda, de acuerdo a lo que me ha dicho el embajador Sarek. Pero lo importante no es el libro en sí, Leonard. Lo importante, es lo que hay tras él...

McCoy asintió, precipitadamente.

—¿Vienes o voy por ti?

Solvar se irguió y se cubrió los hombros con su capa asimétrica del color de la arena, las palabras bordadas en negro mate; _Rata, Tafar, Tapan_. Capturar el concepto; tener la disciplina mental para desarrollarlo y mantener siempre el proceso cerebral y lógico para aprehenderlo.

Bases del pensamiento Surakiano y de la lógica de su pueblo y ¿Qué diablos habia descubierto Solvar en un libro evidentemente terrano, para poder salvar a Spock?

—Me dirijo al Hospital. Sería aconsejable que citaras al Embajador. Estaré ahí en 24.3 minutos...

Y apagó el monitor. Habría querido decirle 'querido amigo' a Leonard...pero la frase no existía en su idioma natal y _ashal-veh_ era algo demasiadamente atrevido de su parte. Aún era demasiado pronto.

Solvar recapituló, mientras el autobot lo llevaba al nuevo Hospital de la Flota en Vafer Tor, dividido en cuatro alas, una de ellas, dedicada a la Siquiatría, que eran muchos los vulcanos necesitados de sanación en ese aspecto, después de la Va-Pak. Hojeó el libro.

 _Cubierto de mariposas_

 _el árbol muerto_

 _florece..._

Un vulcano es entrenado duramente para negar sus intuiciones y atenerse a la lógica. Pero un Sanador no sólo confiaba en sus instrumentos, sino también en lo que su enfermo sentía...y a veces, ese sentir era una señal importante en el diagnóstico.

Y Solvar tenía dos presentimientos clavados como las garras de un le-matya sobre su katra; que si algo hacía sentir a Spock, lo recuperarían y que, si lograba salvarlo, tal vez Leonard Horacio McCoy mirase a T'Pan Solvar como algo más que a un simple sanador, sino como a una persona.

Como alguien por quien valía la pena sentir algo.

Como Wonne lo había visto.

Controló su ambición y dejó fluir su compasión, en cada momento del viaje.

James T. Kirk no tenía por qué haber muerto...y a la vez, había logrado tanto en su corta vida que Solvar no podía imaginarse una historia más completa.

Y sin embargo...

Y sin embargo, los T'hy'la eran una leyenda entre su pueblo y aún sabiendo que esa pérdida merecía una muerte digna, había demasiado pocos vulcanos como para permitirse la ausencia de uno más, por terrible que fuese su sufrimiento.

Si Spock había perdido a su t'hyla'ra, era responsabilidad de quienes lo amaban y respetaban, el salvarlo. Aún si éste no lo quisiera así y estuviera en su derecho el dejarse morir de pena.

Solvar subió las escaleras de dos en dos y se encontró con McCoy en el umbral enorme del hospital, todo puertas acristaladas.

—¿Está todo dispuesto?

—No hemos movido la habitación ni las cosas que pediste, Solvar. El Embajador Sarek nos espera.

El sanador vulcano asintió y señaló a McCoy que lo guiara.

—0—

La habitación estaba pintada en un blanco mate. Como los tapetes, la colchoneta de meditación, los chatos bancos zen y el asenoi, de barro rojo, despedía lentamente sus volutas de humo violeta, de incienso de loto, a falta de incienso vulcano. Sarek estaba sentado en uno de los bancos zen, mirando a su hijo, diríase que con ternura.

Solvar cubrió a la perfección, su reacción de alarma; pese a la elevada temperatura de la habitación, Spock temblaba, el cabello desordenado, la barba a medio crecer, los hombros hundidos, la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo, las manos unidas a las rodillas, sosteniendo sobre su regazo la bata usada por Jim, cubriendo un cuerpo emaciado por la tristeza. McCoy apenas si logró contener la angustia y las lágrimas. Pero estaba desesperado, lo suficiente como para hacerles caso a los malditos duendes verdes y su extrañísima magia, porque no habría de ser otra cosa lo que salvara al joven medio vulcano, donde la medicina y la ciencia no lo habían logrado, evidentemente.

Solvar abrió el libro al azar, aparentemente y leyó, en voz alta;

 _A una amapola_

 _deja sus alas_

 _la mariposa como recuerdo..._

La reacción fue diríase milagrosa. Solvar la esperaba, pero no Sarek ni McCoy y a una mirada del sanador vulcano, controlaron sus emociones; Spock miró a Solvar.

No había hecho contacto visual con nadie a partir de que el incidente se desatara.

El sanador hojeó el libro, de nuevo;

 _Expuesto a la intemperie y_

 _resignado_

 _¡Cómo corta mi cuerpo el frío!_

Y entonces, sin esperarlo, Spock respondió;

 _De la escarcha no olvides_

 _jamás_

 _el gusto a soledad_

Solvar cerró el libro y, en un japonés perfecto, que McCoy tuvo que seguir con su Traductor Universal pegado al brazo y que Sarek evidentemente comprendía, comenzó a hablar…

 _Años hace que la familia Kinsaku pertenecía y perteneció, como samuráis de segunda, es decir, como mercenarios bien pagados, al poderoso señor Todo._

 _Matsuo Kinsaku, el más joven de la familia, entró al servicio, trabajando en la cocina, de acuerdo con la leyenda._

 _Mas un día, el poderoso Todo le ordenó a Matsuo que se convirtiera en paje de su hijo mayor, heredero al trono, Yoshitada Todo._

 _Matsuo tenía catorce años y Yoshitada, dieciséis._

 _Desde 1662 hasta 1666, Matsuo vivió prácticamente en un paraíso, escribiendo cada vez mejor poesía, perfeccionándose en el arte de ser samurai y amando cada instante y cada vez más, a su joven amo._

 _De repente y debido a una fiebre, Yoshitada murió y Matsuo quedó totalmente destrozado, de manera tal que solicitó una entrevista con el señor Todo, padre de su amo, para que le permitiera realizar el seppuku o suicidio ritual, dado que la vida sin Yoshitada no le era soportable y no lograba vislumbrar un futuro sin él, a su lado._

 _Sobo Todo estaba enterado del amor entre su hijo y el joven plebeyo._

 _Y había leído los más de cien versos que entre ambos, habían publicado bajo seudónimos._

 _Todo no sólo se negó a permitirle al joven Matsuo el suicidarse._

 _Le dijo que la única forma de redimir su pena, era continuar al servicio de la familia Todo, ocupando su lugar como samurai y cargando su pena de forma digna._

 _Sobo Todo sabía lo que estaba haciendo; si Matsuo no tenía el permiso de su señor para el seppuku, su muerte habría sido indigna y habría arrastrado a su familia, a los Kinsaku, al deshonor._

 _Así que sólo le quedaron dos caminos; huír a Edo y seguir haciendo poesía._

 _Se rebautizó a sí mismo como Matsuo Basho y se convirtió en el gran creador de haiku que todos los terranos conocen tan bien y que nosotros, como vulcanos, convertimos en a'ari'pan, los versos cortos..._

Solvar tomó aire y se cercioró de no bajar la mirada, enfrentando la de Spock.

 _Helando mi vientre_

 _los remos golpean las olas; noche_

 _de lágrimas_

Más no hubo reacción. Entonces, del enorme libro que había mostrado a McCoy, Solvar sacó una nota, haciendo que el enfermo joven la mirase bien; escrita con la clara caligrafía de Jim…y Spock comenzó a temblar, al reconocerla. La voz del sanador Vulcano fue clara;

 _Esta vida, un jardín_

 _momentos perfectos pueden tenerse_

 _mas no conservarse;_

 _sólo la memoria_

Inesperadamente, Spock comenzó a llorar, primero en gemidos cortos y luego, en verdadero aullar, meciéndose hacia atrás y adelante, aferrado a la bata ensangrentada de Jim.

Y McCoy no logró resistirlo y saltó a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, sin temer a la fuerza del vulcano, que bien podía haberlo hecho pedazos. Y Sarek tampoco vaciló y abrazó a su hijo y Solvar, dejando el libro a un lado, hizo lo mismo, hasta que Spock se calmó, quedándose dormido en brazos de los tres, agotado al fin, dejando su pena fuera de sí, el rostro empapado en llanto, afilado por el hambre, las ojeras marcadas por la pena y los labios secos de sed.

Siendo el más racional de todos, Solvar se soltó del abrazo y habló por el intercomm, solicitando enfermeras y camilla, para trasladar a una habitación normal a Spock. Al mismo tiempo, ordenó agua, te en grandes cantidades...y una botella de Jack Daniels legítimo, que debe haberle costado no poco.

Instalados de nuevo en la cómoda salita que estaba en su consultorio, con las bebidas frente a ellos y después de dos tragos de bourbon —McCoy— y tres —Sarek. Sí, dije Sarek— el Embajador se dirigió al joven médico.

—osu Solvar...¿Cómo...

Era rarísimo ver que Sarek vacilase en una pregunta o en cualquier cosa, por decir algo. Pero el whisky y el agotamiento y la pena por su hijo le habían hecho no poco efecto.

McCoy se sirvió otro dedal y asintió.

—El Embajador tiene razón, colega ¿Cómo supiste que Spock iba a reaccionar con eso de los haikus? Y ¿De dónde carajos sacaste esa nota de Jim?

Solvar casi sonrió.

—Lady Amanda me dió la clave. ¿Ven esto? —señaló un cuaderno, escrito a mano— lo encontré en la biblioteca solicitada a Memory Alpha. Mi madre aprendió a'ari'pan de mano de Lady Amanda. Y ella los inventó, para enseñarnos el arte terrano del haiku. Todo el espíritu de una situación dada, en sólo catorce sílabas. Se trata de la expresión de un sentimiento, reducida a su lógica mínima, sin perder su fuerza.

Solvar tomó asiento en uno de los cómodos sillones y se sirvió una chawan de té…al que añadió un buen chorro de bourbon, inhalando su aroma antes de beberlo con delicadeza. Siguió hablando.

—Pero lo importante en todo caso, no era eso; como lo oyeron en la historia, Basho no se convirtió en poeta de tiempo completo, sino hasta que perdió al amor de su vida. Y todo el haiku terrano habría perdido sus bases, si Basho hubiese muerto por propia mano. Sobo Todo sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo, cuando lo obligó a vivir. Y Spock no quiere morir...pero no puede seguir viviendo.

Ante el asombro del embajador y del médico terrano, Solvar sonrió.

—Sólo quise demostrarle que, efectivamente, puede no seguir viviendo. No como lo soñaba o como pensó que pasaría, al lado de Jim Kirk… pero debe hacerlo como Spock, porque de otro modo, nosotros, como vulcanos, perderemos a un héroe y con esa pérdida, muchos más dejaran de esforzarse. Además, cuando hojeaba el Hotogogiku, el clásico de Matsuo Basho, la nota de Jim cayó de entre sus páginas. Por la fecha, me percaté de que se trataba de un haiku de despedida…algo que hacían los antiguos samurái de tu mundo, Leonard; despedirse de este mundo con un verso, previo al seppuku…

 _Aunque no tiene sentido_

 _he soñado mas_

 _de lo que he vivido..._

La voz de Spock, la larga pijama de hospital abrigándole –por fin, pensó Sarek-, las ojeras apenas desvanecidas, el rostro afeitado y el cabello impecable, le respondieron.

 _Mirada azul_

 _mil estrellas me guían ahora_

 _inalcanzables…_

Solvar abrió el cuaderno de Amanda.

 _La cigarra,_

 _nada revela en su canto que debe morir_

 _mañana_

Y Spock respondió;

 _La tempestad sopla el_

 _rostro_

 _de alguien empapado_

Y Solvar siguió la cadencia;

 _Habiendo enfermado en el camino_

 _mis sueños merodean por_

 _páramos_

 _yermos_

Spock respondió;

 _Una noche de primavera_

 _en la sombra del templo,_

 _por un_

 _milagro, suplico…_

El sanador pestañeó. Ése haiku no rezaba de esa forma. Solvar lo repitió, despacio;

 _Una noche de primavera en la sombra del Templo_

 _Un hombre misterioso_

 _Suplicando…_

Spock lo miró, los ojos llenos de lágrimas;

 _Mis lágrimas chisporrotean apagando las_

 _brasas_

 _ahora_

Y continuó, en voz muy baja…

 _En mi choza, todo cuanto puedo ofreceros_

 _es que los_

 _mosquitos_

 _son pequeños…_

Solvar contuvo el aliento. Spock se sentía vacío, inmerecedor, incapaz. El sanador tenía que encontrar el haiku correcto.

 _En medio del llano_

 _canta la alondra, libre de_

 _Todo._

Spock no respondió. Había un doble sentido en el verso. Se refería a Todo Yoshitada, a la tragedia sufrida por el poeta, no al todo en sí. La alondra cantaba, sin embargo y no se detenía, pese a la ausencia del amado.

Spock debería volver a ser él mismo, a 'cantar', aunque su todo ya no estuviera. Solvar siguió

 _Los crisantemos se_

 _incorporan, etéreos_

 _tras el chubasco…_

Y entonces, el hijo del embajador, aún deshecho en la tristeza, alzó la palma de su mano en el gesto conocido del Kroykah! No, basta, no sigas, detente. Y habló, la voz tranquila, impersonal y lógica de todo Vulcano, los ojos claros y ya sin llanto.

—Mi madre murió, o'Solvar. Mi mundo desapareció. Y fui T'hy'len, una vez. Una sola vez.

Tomó aire y dejo pasar unos segundos, que transcurrieron lentos para la angustia de McCoy y la aparente indiferencia de los otros dos vulcanos. Spock continuó.

—No puedo deshonrar la memoria de Jim, mi amado James, con esta tristeza. Tampoco puedo inventarme historias falsas que me consuelen de su pérdida. _Kaiidth_ , lo que és, és y nada puede ya cambiarlo…—se acercó a su padre y extendió los dedos y el embajador tomó la mano completa de su hijo y la besó, los ojos cerrados, en una expresión de emoción intensa que no se había permitido ni siquiera cuando Amanda muriera.

—Perdóname, sa-mekh. No me he portado como un Vulcano digno…

Sarek se irguió y lo tomó de los hombros e increíblemente, besó la frente de su hijo.

—Perdóname tu a mí, sa-fu-kam, que no supe comprender tu lado humano y el tamaño inmenso de tu pérdida.

McCoy soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo. Se acercó a Spock y palmeó su espalda.

—Me has tenido horrendamente preocupado, duende verde…

—Supongo que también he aumentado el número de canas en sus cabellos, doctor.

Y el terrano tuvo que reírse, porque destruido y todo, el indomable espíritu del medio Vulcano seguía vivo, así hubiera intentado apagarse a sí mismo a palos.

—Sa-mekh…¿puedes acompañarme a los jardines? Deseo ver las flores y las nuevas construcciones de la colonia y tengo entendido que Selik ha hecho modificaciones al gen de las _magnoliopsida rosedae…_

McCoy hizo ojos de espiral.

—Con un demonio, Spock! ¿No puedes decir simplemente que quieres ir a ver las rosas?

Y Spock hizo un diminuto guiño, la clara señal de que sonreía por dentro, pese a las sombras que aun opacaban su corazón.

—Me parece que fue eso precisamente lo que dije, doctor…

Ambos vulcanos salieron y Solvar se quedó con McCoy, quien se tiró en el amplio sillón y se sirvió otra copa de bourbon.

—Nunca había visto una curación de esta clase y que me rompan la cabeza si vuelvo a verla, Solvar. Aún no entiendo cómo se te ocurrió semejante idea.

El Vulcano se sentó frente al terrano y acarició su mejilla, con el dorso de los dedos de su mano derecha. McCoy se puso del color de un tomate terrano.

 _Sueño con abrirme un_

 _camino que no siempre será_

 _fácil entre los viejos campos._

Y antes de que Leonard pudiera decir nada, Solvar beso sus labios, apenas. Sonrió y luego dijo

—Creo que ahora comprendes, mi estimado colega…o debo decir ashal-veh, la poderosa cura que he encontrado, cierto?

Y McCoy ya no tuvo fuerzas para negar o afirmar nada, dado el siguiente beso y el ruido del viento afuera y la lejana conversación, en vulcano, entre padre e hijo.

Si los fantasmas existen, con seguridad el de Jim se estaba burlando de él.

Si los katras existen, como los vulcanos afirman, lo cierto es que el lazo entre Jim y Spock no se perdería jamás y algún dia, cuando el Vulcano muriera, volverían a estar juntos.

En el en medio, Spock tendría mucho por hacer, al lado de su pueblo y esa, no era mas que una respuesta eminentemente lógica…nacida de algo tan ilógico como la poesía, como los haiku dictados por un joven con el corazón roto de pena, para otro joven, no nacido en Terra y con la mitad de su corazón, alien.

-0-

 _A'a'ripan (reverencia). Este es un fic horrendamente infectado de haiku. Algunos son míos (los mal hechos). Otros, los hizo Bashou. Y el de Jim…es el último Tweet de Leoanrd Nimoy, transformado en haiku. Me pareció un homenaje apenas justo. Me tiemblan las manos y aún lloro. La música usada para escribir este fic es el OST de 'The Last Samurai'. Perdonadme los errores, el sentimentalismo y la falta de lógica._

 _Sochya bosh eh dif._

 _S'FA_

 _[1] T'Pan Solvar efectivamente es un médico, amigo de Spock, mencionado varias veces en TNG._

 _p.d.; 'Wonne' significa 'Dicha' en alemán…lo cual es el mismo significado de Bliss, por cierto ;)_


End file.
